


Subconscious Truths

by stuckunderwater



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: F/M, because Anatoly is angsty, i love Svetlana, that has nothing to do with this story but it needs to be said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckunderwater/pseuds/stuckunderwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, the lies he tells himself are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subconscious Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zedille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/gifts).



It's been a week since he defected and he tells Florence that he has no regrets for what he has done (liar liar) and that his country is inside his heart (and his heart is back there). He tells her that she is the most important thing (wrong wrong) to him now.

It's been a month since he defected, and he's gotten used to handling the press (no he hasn't) that swarms him wherever he goes, asking him why he left his country (traitor traitor) and where is his family (his daughter turned five yesterday). The photograph of them he brought to the chess matches with him is torn into pieces (but he taped it up).

It's been two months since he defected and as he falls asleep he knows that he is finally happy (lies lies). He plays chess and pays rent and ignores people passing by (they ignore him) and generally lives life like a free man (still in prison).

It's been four months since he defected and the ripped-up photo has been burned (just the edges) and Florence is bouncing around the house (almost like SHE did) while talking about some chess match that is being played. She asks will he forfeit the next championship (do it do it) and he says no.

It's been five months since he defected and he watches the championship contenders and laughs (cries alone) at the irony that he will probably play his old second (why him why him). Viigand has gotten better, but he knows that he can still beat him (maybe maybe).

It's been a year since he defected and he comes to the championship intending to play chess (the only thing still the same), but they want him to play a different game. They bring in people (more sad pawns) and they bring in the ones he left behind (it's THEM) without regrets (cries in the night). He does what is important (the only thing he can do) and they accept that (always saying goodbye).

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reposting of a work I put up on fanfiction.net a long time ago.


End file.
